The Final Battle
by Potter's Tardis
Summary: This is a story I thought up in my spare time. What would happen if Voldemort and Dumbledore fought to the death. A 'what if' Harry Potter story. It IS a one-shot. If you want a sequel then PM me :)


**This is just a little something I thought about and just HAD to write!**

**Disclaimer* If I owned Harry Potter, wouldn't Ron be dead? Wouldn't Harry be a dimension jumping hero? Well, something like that anyway…**

The Final Battle By PT

'It was time. It was time to end it all, whatever the verdict' thought a man.

This man was the symbol for the light. He was head of the Wizengamot, Chief Warlock of the International Confederation of Wizards, Defeater of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald and the only man that Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort was ever known to fear.

This man's name was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. But most people called him Albus or, in the current Dark Lord's case, old fool.

You would think that with all these titles the Wizarding world would believe that they could win, however they didn't.

It all began with a prophecy which went like this:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies,_

You would think that the public would have hope now that a person would be able to kill Voldemort was alive and well. A man by the name of Mundungus Fletcher had leaked this for money.

And so the battle had started.

In the great hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lord Voldemort faced Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One to decide the course of the war.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort had bellowed at the same time the emerald eyed beacon of hope shouted:

"Expelliarmus!"

As expected, the two spells collided. However, to the horror of the light side Voldemort broke the connection and hit Harry with a crucio.

The next few hours were pure torture for Harry until, to the disbelief of the audience, Harry gave up and surrendered, begging for death. And Voldemort, being the merciful lord he is, granted it to him in the form of an accio to the heart…

The resistance after that had been, to say the nicest thing possible, futile. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had left, but not before taking Harry's body with them.

And so, this was what had brought about the final battle before the Light lord and the Dark Lord. The heir of Gryffindor vs the heir of Slytherin. Merlin reincarnated vs Morgana reincarnated. Love vs Hate. Ever way, it was the end.

The battle was taking place in the Quidditch area which had been magically expanded so all the wizards and Witches in England were there. The battle was, surprisingly, going well for the Light. They had stunned the Dark but they were in seats and brought back to conscience at one end with the Light on the other.

Dumbledore and Voldemort were in the centre awaiting their familiars to come. They were glaring daggers into the others. Red eyes met Blue ones.

Once Fawkes and Nagini had arrived and they were in front of their masters the champions of the opposite sides took out their weapons. They all had their wands on them and Dumbledore had chosen the sword of kings, Excalibur as his secondary weapon which would only allow it's full potential to be used by one worthy.

Voldemort had admitted that he was terrified when he recognised the weapon but p*ssed himself with laughter and pointed out, happily that he was not worthy of the 'awesome power of Merlin' as he had put it.

Voldemort, however had chosen the knife of Le fay as a weapon. It was the darkest weapon in the world.

Dumbledore was wearing bright blue, dragonhide battle robes which brought out his eyes. Voldemort however, well let's say he resembled the grim reaper.

The battle began almost immediately.

*A/N I WON'T BOTHER WITH ANY BATTLE TALK UNTIL IT ENDS. ALSO, NO HORCRUXES ALLOWED*

Dumbledore was instantly on the defence as Tom shot a barrage of killing curses at such a speed it looked like it was the same spell. (15)

Dumbledore used numerous mirrors to deflect the first eight and transfigured the ground into silver and charmed it to float to handle the rest.

He transfigured the remains into knives which he banished towards Voldemort. The latter transfigured them into snakes and commanded them to jump into the way of attacks.

With a silent and wandless incantation, a burst of fiendfyre (I think that is the proper name.) erupted which charged at Dumbledore. Merlin reincarnated effortlessly beheaded the fiery snake and used its' ancient power to transfigure it (the fiendfyre) into a transparent dome. However, it was clear to the spectators and fighters that Dumbledore had forced the sword over the edge and it was now a normal one to ONLY Dumbledore, which Voldemort noticed with a sinister smirk.

With a burst of inspiration, Dumbledore drawn back his wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flam flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, newly transfigured shield and all. For a moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold on Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Dumbledore.

Voldemort vanished; the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike-

There was a burst of flames in mid-air above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared, standing on the grass on the side of the battle field.

Another green light flew towards Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake struck-

Fawkes, who had killed a Nagini, swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: he burst into flames in the process of being born out of the ashes of its past body. Then, whilst Dumbledore was busy fighting the fiendfyre, Voldemort remembered what had been written in Le fay's letter to her reincarnation, this had been in her vault. He remembered the line "_My knife can kill from the purest of creatures like a phoenix, to the darkest of creatures like Dementors..." _

Thinking fast, Voldemort threw the knife into the body of the Phoenix. This caused a gasp from the onlookers, who had no doubt thought that Phoenixes were immortal. Quickly using the draining spell, the Dark Lord absorbed the dyeing creature's blood, so that he would be one step closer, to immortality.

Dumbledore had just killed the monstrosity when he heard a gasp. Spinning around, Dumbledore went pale as he saw his beloved Phoenix pass away. With a yell of fury, Dumbledore started casting the darkest spells he knew, including the unforgivables. Surprised at the onslaught, Voldemort let the curses hit him and he fell to the ground, his body limp.

The light side clapped madly as their hero killed Voldemort. That is, until they saw the latter standing up and give a cold laugh.

"You see Dumbledore, I am immortal!" He said in his high voice.

Dumbledore felt a surge of fury as he attacked the dark lord, lifting Excalibur so that he could finish him when Voldemort said "Wait," He continued "Bring him here." And so some Death Eaters brought the body of Harry Potter to the crowd. He was surrounded in crystal and, carved in where his heart should have been in his chest, was a lightning bolt scar with the slogan at the bottom 'The-Boy-Who-Died'.

"Are you really letting CHILDREN fight your battles Dumbledore, because if you are you are worthless!"

And with that they thought again, and Dumbledore was losing. Then, with the last of his strength, Dumbledore threw the sword into Voldemort's arm.

Hurriedly, Dumbledore grabbed the sword, preparing to end Voldemort once and for all-

He felt an object in his chest. He looked up in time to see Voldemort standing up, the knife of Le fay in his hand as the Dark Lord laughed at the faces of disbelief on the Light's faces. Dumbledore's last thoughts were that he had failed.

In the end, the Dark lord had killed the Light lord. Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor. Morgana had defeated Merlin. Hate had proven it was stronger than Love. It was, really, the end.


End file.
